From publication DE 19931056 A1, a ceramic multi-layer varistor is known, which has internal electrodes opposite each other. Internal electrodes connected to the same electrical potential are arranged one above the other. Electrode stacks connected to different electrical potentials are arranged one alongside the other. This component is used as ESD protection for high-frequency circuits and data lines.